1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baffle plate structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Internal-combustion engines installed in vehicles preferably have a decreased length in the height direction in order to be desirably housed in engine compartments. In addition, oil pans mounted below crank cases (internal-combustion engines) are preferably formed to have a shallow depth.
When the oil pan has a shallow depth, the distance between the oil level of lubricant retained in an oil chamber of the oil pan and a crank shaft decreases. This may cause problems such as splashing of the lubricant caused by the crank shaft, thereby decreasing output of the internal-combustion engine.
Technologies in which a baffle plate is mounted above the oil level of lubricant that is retained in an oil chamber of an oil pan have been proposed. The baffle plate suppresses splashing of lubricant caused by a crank shaft and fluctuation of the oil level of the lubricant (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-291807 and Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-36974).